Fate
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: We've meet somewhere before. Preciousmetalshipping. GoldxSilver. Oneshot. Fluff.


**Fate**

I'd never once been to Goldenrod before. Mom had taken me there for the first time when I was seven. She often went to the city, but she didn't dare take me with her for fear of me running off on her. When she finally took me, I'd been amazed at all the buildings and people, well, and food. That had to have been my favorite part.

"Mom! I want a giant pretzel!"

"Moooom! Can I have some cotton candy?"

"Oh! I want one of those hot dogs!"

"This soda is blue! I want some!"

All the food items ended up in my favorite green backpack after I was done tasting them. I didn't want to fill myself up with one item. I had to try them all. It was sugary, deep friend, salty heaven in my backpack.

Then while Mom was busy talking to a vendor over some apples, I noticed a pale hand slip out from under the display cart. It wrapped around a shiny red apple, tightened its grip, and took its prize back under the cart. I watched, mesmerized.

Immediately I hit the floor, peaking under the cart to see if the hand had belonged to some kind of pokemon. Instead I was greeted with an equally pale face framed with long shabby locks of flaming red hair. Wide shiny gray eyes peered back at me, curious for only a split second. They narrowed to form a venomous glare almost immediately. The person scowled at me.

I wasn't aware of the vendor and my mother watching me. "What's down there?" the vendor asked in a gruff voice.

No sooner had I answered, "A girl," when the vendor jerked down to grab the girl under his cart. I had called them a girl of course because they'd had long hair and when we're that age, we really don't know what makes a girl a girl.

"Put me down!" the supposed girl snapped, or rather, demanded. I was able to tell from the voice that it was a boy and not a girl. He sounded more ticked off than scared, though.

I quickly looked up to see the vendor holding the boy in the air, by his leg. My mother looked mortified by the man's treatment of the child, probably only my age. It was easy to tell from the boy's shabby appearance that he was a street rat. Of course, I didn't understand at that age. I didn't know there were children in the word that didn't have a home and a meal at least once a day.

"Finally caught you, you little thief!" the vendor yelled angrily, shaking the boy.

I caught the fear in his eyes that time.

"Please! Put him down! He's just a child!" my mother cried out.

Little did we know the boy was capable of taking care of himself. "Horsea! Sneasel!" he cried out.

I watched in wonder as a blue seahorse pokemon popped out of a pokeball on the boy's belt. A sleek black pokemon with red feathers also burst from a pokeball.

"Slash! Smokescreen!" the boy commanded.

There was a cry of pain from the vendor and a blast of black smoke from the seahorse pokemon. I only caught a glimpse of the seahorse being returned before my mother and I were also enveloped in the smoke.

When the smoke cleared and I managed to stop coughing, I looked around but couldn't see the boy anywhere. My mother grabbed my hand in silence and tugged me off to the train station. "Mom! That boy had pokemon, too! His looked really strong though. Though me and Aitaro could beat him!" I prattled on.

Then I caught a glimpse of bright red darting down an alleyway. I slipped out of my mother's grip and took after the glimpse, hoping to ask the boy for a pokemon battle.

It was just stupid luck that I found the boy in the alleyway. "Hey!" I called after him as I gave chase.

He glanced back at me, and to my surprise, he stopped. I was gasping for breath by the time I reached him. I'd been really pudgy when I'd been a little kid. "Can we—" I gasped out, but the boy cut me off.

"It was your fault that man caught me!" the boy hissed with such venom and hatred in his voice that I actually stumbled backwards. Never had I experience something like this. It was ten times worse than how upset Mom had been after I'd smashed her favorite vase playing indoor baseball.

Oddly, I noticed how skinny the boy was as his stomach gurgled. He winced slightly.

"I-I'm sorry!" I uttered nervously. "Are you hungry?"

He didn't respond. He just frowned at me, as if he was thinking of what to do with me. Just as he was about to speak, I cut him off. "Here," I began, taking off my green backpack and flipping it open. I pulled out a bottle of blue soda, a bag of cotton candy, a hotdog in a box, a pretzel in a bag, and some other random food items. "You can have them. Mom will buy me some more."

The frown had dropped from the boy's face. He looked surprised. Then he frowned slightly, looking suspicious of me. "Why?" he hissed.

"To say I'm sorry for getting you found by that man."

The boy tilted his head in confusion.

"So now can we have a Poke—"

"GOLD!"

Both of us turned to see my mother running towards us. The boy snatched up the food items I'd given him and continued running down the alley. He climbed up the chain link fence at the end of the alleyway as easy as Aitaro could have, and was gone.

"Gold," my mother snapped angrily, "don't you dare run off like that again!"

Needless to say, it was a long time before my mother took me back to Goldenrod.

_.o.o.o._

I glanced over at Silver in silence as he sat on his bed, absently stretching out his figures and toes. He looked exhausted though.

"Hey," I spoke up.

He glanced over at me in silence. He hadn't said two words to me since the battle against Guile Hideout. He was probably incredibly tired, though. He'd been stone, unable to move for months.

"When we were seven, were you ever in Goldenrod?" I asked.

Silver scoffed. "How the hell am I supposed to remember? I was always moving places."

"Yeah, but when I was seven my mom took me to Goldenrod and I found this redhead under an apple cart. He had a sneasel and a horsea," I pointed out, frowning suspiciously at Silver.

"Oh. You were that bastard that got me caught."

I rolled my eyes.

"And then you gave me a bunch of half eaten foods to try and make amends."

"What?" I cried out, abashed, "I was being nice! I didn't have to give you that stuff!"

Silver sniffed. "I was about to rob you anyway."

My eyes widened in slight horror.

Silver stood up, stretching again. "Hm. I'm going to go take a walk."

I watched in silence as Silver sauntered his way out of the room. I watched his leaving figure for a few moments. We'd been brought together by fate on many occasions, even before being pokedex owners. I glanced down at my right hand absently and jolted slightly when I spied the end of a tattered red string tied around my pinky. I followed its path across the room towards the open door, it curved out the door the way Silver had left. I stared absently at the kinked and frayed string before shaking my head. When I looked back at my hand, it was gone. I gazed down at my pinky a few moments longer. Damn you fate…

XxXx

Yeah, fate! You trying to get Gold killed? I typed this up in about an hour last night. It was a rather random plot bunny. I can easily imagine Gold being a spoiled and pudgy little kid. I can also imagine these two connected by the red string of fate, but I don't think it'd be a pretty and smooth string. It'd have a lot of hardships…


End file.
